


Happy Endings No One Asked For

by BlackMageEljin



Series: Never Lose Hope [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, more for the author than the charas tbh, post kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMageEljin/pseuds/BlackMageEljin
Summary: A collection of related oneshots about the return of several familiar faces one Hero still thought deserved a second chance. Sora’s heart was just too big to leave anyone behind.





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have clicked on this and therefore aren't dodging KH3 spoilers: As a warning there is reference to canon character death (namely Sora), but I didn't want to tag it because of spoilers and all that. I'm worried enough about the character tags and summary together giving too much away as it is >>
> 
> I suppose this is my self indulgent 'everything will be fine' denial fic. Welcome. I don't know if it qualifies as a fix it fic because it's set post canon and doesn't... exactly fix everything, but w/e. I wanted to keep this officially gen and shipless to keep it from getting too cluttered, but I'll be using this as a prequel/base for a series of other small, much more shippy fics going forward. In fact, I already have half of a chapter continuing this fic's epilogue written >>
> 
> Enjoy, I sincerely hope this helps someone else's post KH3 emotional trauma as much as it helped mine.

Ventus noticed immediately, bolting up right at the kitchen table with the fork full of Aqua’s cake stopping halfway to his mouth. When Terra asked what was wrong Aqua insisted they all go investigate together; even if the threat seemed like something that shouldn’t be possible, they’d been apart for too long to be anything less than careful. But when they made it outside they all stopped short at the top of the castle steps, none of them knowing what to do with their suspicions being confirmed true.

“Hello, brother.”

Vanitas continued to walk towards the steps through the courtyard, a small smirk coming and going as he spoke.

“What are you doing here, Vanitas!?” Aqua accused more than asked, stepping in front of her two friends protectively. They had all been making amends with former enemies, but no matter how bittersweet his final farewell may have been Vanitas had been wholly unrepentant.

Vanitas’ face fell into a small frown and he stopped. There was a short, tense pause and the three heroes held their breath, but the outcome was anticlimactic.

“...Nevermind.” And with that Vanitas just turned on his heel and began walking away, the dark corridor forming a few feet in front of him showing his intent to leave the world entirely.

“Wait!”

Ven didn’t really know why he said it, but it just… felt wrong, letting Vanitas go like that. Still, it left him floundering for what to say next when not only did Vanitas stop and stare at him over his shoulder, but Terra and Aqua looked to him in shock as well.

“...Where... are you going?” he asked awkwardly, the question sounding both like a botched attempt at small talk and loaded, indirect concern that something new and terrible was happening even now that Xehanort was gone.

But Vanitas just shrugged. “Dunno. The whack-jobs in Radiant Garden would probably keep me from getting bored. Sora probably would have given me a spot on his dumb little islands, but if I went back there now I’d have to put up with everyone moping and I don’t want to deal with that.” He started walking again as soon as he finished speaking again, not wanting to let any too-honest sentiments linger longer than they needed to.

Ven froze, suddenly realizing the answer to Aqua’s question was something startlingly simple and unnefarious; Vanitas didn’t have anywhere else to go. Once he realized Vanitas was still going to just leave he ran down the stairs. Aqua took a step forward to follow, but stopped when Terra’s hand found her shoulder. Her dear friend simply shook his head, watching quietly as Ven ran to his other half.

Vanitas stopped again at the sound of footsteps, and by the time he turned this time Ventus was next to him, for once not angry or scared, just… sad. Ven floundered on words again, but finally said, “...I miss him too.”

Vanitas looked surprised, not because Ven missed Sora, but because for once Ventus had taken the time to read between the lines. “...Yeah,” he agreed in a tone that was a little soft for him. He made sure his next words were harsher, but they still lacked the usual bite. “That idiot is why I’m here.”

“What?” Ven asked, confused by both what Vanitas meant and the sudden realization that he hadn’t questioned at all  _ how _ Vanitas was there in the first place. He’d died before and came back, so he didn’t bother questioning now why he was back again after he fell in the war. Or maybe it was because they were still connected and he had just… known.

“He abused his new power to go save Kairi, and because he’s such an idiot he couldn’t help picking up every other stray he found along the way,” Vanitas explained bluntly. “...Maybe he’d still be here if he stopped at her…”

“Vanitas…” Ven called softly. Vanitas’ tone hadn't been apologetic, he stated it as a simple fact, but the fact he said it at all spoke volumes. The underlying guilt was just… too sad.

Vanitas scoffed. “Don’t get the wrong idea. It’s his own damn fault,” he insisted, crossing his arms as a sign he had apparently reached his honesty quota for that particular line of conversation.

There was another long silence, both thinking too hard about the boy that had let them go on to exist as their own people. Before actually breaking the silence, Ven broke the tension by reaching out and touching Vanitas’ arm. The dark boy looked up expectantly and carefully masked a hint of surprise.

“Uh… you wanna… come inside?” Ven offered awkwardly. The surprise showed plainly on Vanitas’ face for a moment before being replaced with skepticism.

“...I’m not going to stop being the darkness.”

“...I know,” was not the response Vanitas expected. “...I’m… not sure I really get it still, but… you didn’t come here to fight, right? If that makes you happy… I mean- I got mad when you tried to tell me who I was, so I can’t really tell you who you are… and um… Peter Pan lost his shadow once and tried really hard to get it back! So it... It'd be weird without you...”

Vanitas didn’t know what to say. If he was being honest he was embarrassed somehow, but he wouldn’t admit that to himself - especially  _ this _ himself - let alone anyone else. So instead he deflected. “Okay… then what about them?” he asked, gesturing towards Aqua and Terra at the top of the stairs. Aqua straightened when she saw Vanitas look at her and he sneered.

Ven looked back at his friends and gave a slightly awkward, what he hoped would be reassuring grin. “It’ll be fine.” But Vanitas looked unimpressed with the answer. Ven hummed quietly to himself as he thought of something more reassuring to say, lighting up when he finally realized. He turned a gentle, honest smile to his other half when he spoke this time. “...What’s mine is yours, right?”

That actually caught Vanitas off guard, the usually intimidating boy nearly taking a step back and stuttering. He tried to catch himself, standing up straight and jerking his gaze to the side in an attempt to hide what might have been a blush. Even after that it took him a second to find words, but when he did his own features were softer than usual. “...Yeah…”

Then without warning Ven grabbed Vanitas’ hand and started dragging him up the stairs. The dark boy stumbled after his lighter half, but surprisingly, at least to the two at the castle’s entrance, didn’t pull away. When they reached the top they stopped before Aqua and Terra still hand in hand, Ven smiling and Vanitas frowning.

Aqua looked between the two, less on guard but still… concerned. “Ven…?”

Ven looked like he was second guessing how well he thought this would go, eyes darting to the side as he tried to think of a way to explain something he wasn’t sure he could find words for. Eventually, he just grinned up at Aqua and asked, “...Can I keep him?”

Before Aqua could respond Vanitas huffed, glaring at the other boy. “What am I, a dog?”

Ven chuckled. “You’re the one who called yourself a ‘stray’,” he teased. Vanitas rolled his eyes but didn’t argue, seemingly accepting this logic.

Aqua stared at the pair, an old, far off memory coming to the surface. She had once said that Terra and Ven would have made strange brothers, but… that was what Vanitas had decided he was to Ven. And now… maybe what Ven had decided too. And even after everything, watching the two like this, it almost… just… made sense. But Vanitas had caused so much hurt…

And before that train of thought could continue Terra’s hand was on her shoulder again, giving her a reassuring smile. A decade in the Realm of Darkness had made her wary, but… maybe it was time to do for someone else what Sora had done for her. If she could be the light in the darkness for all those years, then if Vanitas wanted to be the darkness, he could be the darkness that stayed in the light. They were all just… so tired of fighting...

Terra turned to the other two first, offering them both a warm smile. He knew, more than anyone, what it was like to be Xehanort’s pawn. Vanitas might not be sorry, he might have done those things because he wanted to, but he might not have ever done any of them if Xehanort hadn’t been there to tell him to do it. And maybe, just because he wasn't sorry now didn't mean he would never be. He deserved a chance to find the answer to that question - the chance to try leading a normal life - just as much as the rest of them.

“Welcome home.”


	2. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more return despite all the reasons they shouldn't.

“...Do you think it’s worth it?” the first asked, staring up at the castle from where the two stood on the outer edge of Radiant Garden.

“...One might wonder what would be, or if anything was…” the other mused.

The first sighed. “Must you always be so obtuse?”

The second smirked briefly, as though they had shared some private joke, but his expression fell into the same blank melancholy by the time he spoke. “...It is the only answer we have left to ‘seek’.”

The first hummed, his own expression falling to something serious at the too honest answer. Eventually he managed a bitter smirk. “Well, at least you won’t have to be alone.”

The look Xemnas gave his Heartless could only be called ‘side eye’, and the Heartless’ smirk quickly went from bitter to taunting. “Regretting your not so final words?”

Xemnas frowned, but still gave an honest answer, resting his hand over his would-be heart. “It is a strange sensation to ‘regret’ anything at all, but… no.” Ansem hummed, really only able to agree with the sentiment. With that, the two began to walk towards the city.

***

Lea and Isa had taken the day to help out in Radiant Garden while Roxas and Xion helped with Namine’s adjustment to living again. Their time as Ansem the Wise’s apprentices had been brief,  _ really  _ brief, and had ended in a lot of murder, but… Well, the point was they both owed it to at least Even and Ienzo to make up for the… second time they died? Lea was pretty sure it was only the second time, but everyone had been shivved and recompleted so many times at this point it was getting hard to keep track of. Right up there with the whole name thing.

The two of them were in Ansem’s study, helping Aeleus and Dilan move boxes and furniture while the scientists were hard at work in the labs next door. Despite Lea’s occasional whining everyone was having a surprisingly pleasant time working together, not as the Organization, but as friends.

At least, until company arrived.

Xemnas and his Heartless appeared in the labs via dark corridor. A worst case scenario would be a 2 on 5 fight - being generous in counting their old master and not accounting for the two that should have been in Twilight Town - but as said before, it would be worth it. They blocked the entrance, Xemnas watching the hall for the arrival of the castle guards while Ansem glowered at Ansem.

“We never got to finish our conversation, Master,” he sneered.

Ienzo dropped his clipboard in shock, and before he could even begin to react Even was stepping protectively in front of him. Footsteps rang as the four who had been in the study rounded the corner, all coming to an inelegant halt at the sight of the former Superior and his counterpart. Isa more than the others found himself unable to do anything but stare. The Heartless continued in spite of all of this.

“Where is the girl?”

“Wait what-” Lea cut in from behind Aeleus and Dilan, but was ignored.

“I do not know how or why you are here, but for the last time Xehanort, I do not know,” Ansem the Wise insisted, surprisingly managing to stand his ground against the two halves of his former student. How they were here and in those forms was a mystery that would have to wait until the threat they posed was dealt with.

“What are you-” Lea tried and failed again.

“You’re lying,” the Heartless accused outright. “You may have convinced the heroes of some elaborate moral high ground, but everyone here knows you had just as big a part to play as I.”

Ansem the Wise glared outright. “Unlike you-”

“Now  _ hold on!” _ Lea finally shouted loud enough to get the room’s actual attention, the Seeker even glancing away from his former master to glare at Lea over his shoulder.

It was then Xemnas and Isa finally tore their gazes away from one another, both locked in a stare with the person they had been so close yet seemingly not at all to. But unlike the others, neither was willing to address that baggage in the crowded room.

“Lea…” Isa quietly warned. This was something serious, not a trifle for him to grift his way through. But the warning went ignored, Lea waving him off as he then struggled to squeeze through the many overly large, barrel-chested men that were clogging the narrow walkway. Surprisingly, everyone seemed to stop and wait for Lea to do so, the only sounds in the room his awkward and frustrated ‘excuse me’s and ‘coming through’s even as he slipped between the Nobody and Heartless in question. He stopped in the middle of the lab somewhere not quite directly between Ansem and Ansem - not really willing to put himself in the middle of  _ that  _ crossfire - and huffed dramatically.

“Alright, okay, everyone good? Great. Listen,” he began, carefully looking around the room at his eclectic audience. “First of all, I think we can all agree everyone here besides Ienzo and Aeleus are terrible people, myself included. Alright?”

The reactions to that around the room were surprisingly consistent, most nodding in agreement, reluctant or otherwise. After all, it wasn't like the Organization - either one - had ever tried to claim they  _ weren't _ the bad guys. The only actual protests came from Ienzo and Dilan.

“But…”  Ienzo began, a far too innocent, crestfallen expression painting his features.

“Okay fine, you’re a creepy evil scientist too, happy?” Lea half snapped, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. Dilan got as far as opening his mouth before being cut off. “You did some fucked up shit Dilan, don’t even.”

Enough beats of silence had passed that Lea felt he had sufficiently ended any, extremely ludicrous in his opinion, arguments about who was slightly shitter than who after nearly everyone in this room had tried to or successfully murdered everyone else in this room at least once if not twice. “Okay. Second of all-”

Lea paused, looking between the terrible two and Ansem the Wise. “What the hell do you mean  _ no one here knows what happened to her!? _ ” And, okay, he lost his temper a little, but you know, he had still sort of just gotten his temper back, so he thought he deserved it. “Look, I get it. I really do. Ansem the Wise isn’t exactly my favorite person either- no offense,” he offered as a platitude at best to the old scientist before continuing, “because hey, you were actually less of a dick to Roxas and Xion than he was; which is  _ sad _ \- almost impressive really, but they’re not the point right now. The point, is the girl that  _ all of you _ kept locked in a  _ literal dungeon _ and apparently  _ lost _ !”

The room was quiet after Lea’s little tirade, everyone ignoring the bit of sparks and cinders that flared up at the end. Ansem, the Heartless, raised an eyebrow. “Are you done?” he asked boredly, crossing his arms in the typical way he did.

Lea opened his mouth to start arguing, but was cut off by Isa.

“They haven’t been able to find her for as long as we have, Lea,” he answered simply, walking past Ansem and Xemnas in a much more collected fashion than his old friend had. Xemnas looked unamused by the out, but Isa ignored it, moving to stand directly in front of Ansem the Wise. He leveled a much more Saix-like stare at the two parts of Xehanort and said, “Ansem the Wise doesn’t know either; for a Nobody, you’ve certainly let your emotions cloud your judgement.”

The glare Xemnas leveled at Isa erred on proving his point. It left him hesitating enough for Even to cut in. “He’s right you know. If you won’t trust our Master then trust me; surely you know me better than to think I would put my eggs in one basket,” he offered surprisingly amicably with an easy smirk.

Lea scoffed. “Yeah, trust that you’re crazy enough to keep playing every side…”

Even started. “Well that’s certainly something coming from  _ you,  _ you _ -” _

“Everyone...” Ienzo’s interruption was soft, but it still garnered the attention of everyone in the room. 

“...Everyone's together again,” Ienzo pointed out, something bittersweet and longing in his gaze. All of the friends and family of his childhood were together again, even if so much had changed… They had all been many, dangerous things to each other, but to the little boy his heart last belonged to they were still no more than the people he cared most about. For a moment, it seemed like that was all he had had to say, but then...

“...But one person is missing.” A beat. “And so is that girl.”

The silence that fell then was one of several very smart men just realizing something very obvious and stupid. A lack of heart had not stopped anyone from being blinded by petty grudges, it seemed.

“... _ That one-eyed son of a bitch! _ ” Unsurprisingly, Lea broke the silence.

The next sound that rang was one of Xehanort’s Heartless punching the wall behind him, less vocally joining in Lea’s sentiment.

Ansem the Wise spoke next, leveling an admonishing, condescending look in the direction of his former apprentice’s halves. “I told you-”

“Don’t.” The warning came from Isa, now glaring over his shoulder and still dangerously close to Ansem the Wise. He wasn’t going to let Xemnas and his Heartless attack the man, but he was in  _ no _ position to be issuing ‘I told you so’s, not to Xemnas, not to anyone else here for that matter. Lea was right; no one here was any more or less guilty than the others, Ansem the Wise continuing to insist it was some sort of competition was doing far more harm than any lack of dramatic penance and self pity on Xemnas and the other Ansem’s part.

“Well, now that that is out of the way,” Ienzo began, not quite reading the heavy air in the room. No one could blame him of course, spending years 8 through 18 as a Nobody had not taught him many social graces. A lot of science, a lot about the theory of emotions and how hearts worked, but not how to actually talk to people.

He walked past a concerned Even right up to Xemnas and Ansem, looking between the two Xehanorts with unbridled, honest curiosity. “Just… how exactly did you two get here?”

“Oh what, we’re still questioning when the bad guys just come back to life? Okay then…” Lea pitched in unhelpfully. 

“ _ Lea- _ ” Even began to lecture the boy on how the  _ point _ of science was to ask and answer questions to understand such things, but was cut off somewhat surprisingly by Xemnas.

“Even,” was all he said, a short, indirect request for the man to remain silent. Xemnas and Ansem looked at each other, then to Lea for reasons the rest of the room surely wouldn’t understand, then back to Ienzo. But still neither of them answered, because for once neither was entirely sure what to say.

Because what could they? Would anyone believe the truth? That Sora had pulled them out of the depths of darkness of their own machinations? That Sora had told Xemnas he needed to go back to be with his ‘friends’, that he deserved the chance to tell them that he regretted taking them for granted, that he deserved a chance to feel more than loneliness? That Sora had told Ansem much the same, but in regards to Riku of all people? That the boy they had tried so hard - and even on occasion succeeded - to strike down so many times had dug his own grave just to tell them they, of all people, deserved a second chance?

No. They couldn’t.

The silence stretched on too long this time, Xemnas and Ansem’s expressions for once far too telling. Xemnas’ gaze fell into one of sorrowful mourning, Ansem stared ahead in a tired frustration.

“...Xemnas?” Isa finally asked, concern for someone he shouldn’t know feel concern for welling up as two terrifyingly strong people seemed to fail to hide weakness.

Whether it was Isa speaking up or simply convenient timing no one was sure, but Lea finally snapped. “Oh  _ come on! _ Seriously, who died- ...oh.” As Lea said it out loud it suddenly seemed obvious. It should have been unprobable, insane really, but… not for that guy…

“What?” Ienzo ask innocently. He did not know Sora nearly as well as the others in the room, and from his perspective the list of ‘who died’ could be very long. Xemnas managed something of a sad smile, and because Lea had not-said it first he found it much easier to explain. 

“Sora.”

Xemnas did not wait for the dawning or understanding to reach the others, nor did he wait for Ienzo to process the many questions that bubbled up behind his eyes at the revelation. He laid a hand on Ienzo’s shoulder, speaking softly and only to him, but not so much so that no one else would hear the words. “Zexion- ...Ienzo… Lea is… for once, correct. If there is anyone here who did not deserve the hand fate had dealt, it was you. You were an innocent, even if you will not consider yourself one now. And that is why… to you, and only you, I am truly sorry.”

Ienzo looked up at the other man in shock and awe, tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t know what to say, so instead he stepped forward and clung to the man he had once thought of as a big brother the way he had as a child, hugging him tightly around the waist. 

Xemnas, for some reason, had not expected this as a possible reaction. As the shock wore off he carefully wrapped his own arms around the boy’s shoulders, uncaring of the witnesses to the display. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and Xemnas looked behind him to find Aeleus offering him a kind smile.

“As the Lea-proclaimed not terrible one-” A joke - because everyone needed it, and because he wasn’t foolish enough to think his own hands clean - but also something he hoped would help quell any potential outrage before it began. “-why don’t you stay awhile?”

The shock showed plain on Xemnas’ face but faded faster than he thought it would, especially when Ienzo hugged him tighter. He managed a small smile. Sora was right, because of course he was. He… wasn’t alone. And he would refuse to claim he didn’t deserve it, if for no other reason than as one final act of rebellion against his former teacher. “I would… like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I felt Xemnas and Ansem sort of had to go together their chapters are contiguous. Chapter 3: Heartless will pick up where this one left off.


	3. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ansem tries to understand why Riku said he would miss him.

Surprisingly, everyone present seemed to accept Xemnas and his Heartless were now allies easily. Maybe because they had all worked together with one or both of them at some point, maybe it was because Lea was right and they all had their share of crimes, but honestly it didn't matter. Even Ansem the Wise seemed unwilling to protest.

The man heaved a long, heavy sigh. He had been the one to bring Xehanort into the lives of all these people, it was his responsibility to deal with the consequences. If nothing else, he certainly didn't have the right to deprive the students he had hurt of the bonds they had forged, even if they were with Xehanort. The least he could do was at least try to make amends…

“Xehanort-”

“That's not my name,”  _ Ansem _ corrected immediately, the Heartless crossing his arms again and daring his former Master to argue.

Lea snorted.

Isa was unamused. “I thought you couldn't stand the confusing names,” he said as he joined Lea against the wall. If they were going to fight over something as petty as a name he was going to take no part in it.

“Yeah, when it happened to  _ me _ \- but when it's them it's funny,” Lea answered with an amused smirk.

While Ansem and Ansem continued to stare each other down, Ienzo finally let go of Xemnas. “We should get back to work. I can show you what we've been working on,” he offered. “Both of you.”

The Heartless turned his attention to Ienzo at that. He was, technically, much less familiar with the boy than Xemnas. Xemnas had been the one who had had a hand in raising him in the first Organization, but he still remembered his years as a human caring for the young protégé.

“Ienzo is right, enough dallying,” Even cut in. “Xemnas and Ansem will certainly make better lab hands than our  _ recent _ additions.” He shot Lea a dirty look, but Lea was too amused by the way Ansem the Wise seemed to bristle at Even's choice in names to care.

“Two votes for Ansem, would you look at that.”

And Ienzo, ever unable to read the room, simply supplied, “Xemnas and Ansem are their own people just as Roxas and Naminé are; in fact, their existence shares those two's unique circumstances of being born from multiple people's hearts residing in the same body. So the name 'Xehanort’ doesn't make much sense. Though the circumstances around the name Ansem are unfortunate, many of our younger allies are more familiar with it, trying to change it now would not only result in the same problem as Lea and Axel, but cause more problems in regards to the fact that there are still other unique individuals with the name Xehanort. So really, it's just logical.”

The explanation was given as though Ienzo had been reading a thesis. He tilted his head with innocent confusion as he spoke, not completely understanding why he even needed to explain the logic out loud. But Lea… wasn't dumb by any means, but he wasn't of outright genius intellect like many of the men in the room, so he just chalked it up to that.

The Heartless grinned, reaching out to pat Ienzo affectionately on the head. “You've always been such a clever boy,” he praised, the smugness in his voice directed at the man who had obviously just lost; no one here was going to argue with Ienzo.

Ienzo smiled at the praise, but it only lasted until he noticed how disheartened the other Ansem seemed. “I’m sorry, should I not have…?” he began to ask.

But Ansem the Wise shook his head. A name was a foolish thing to fight over, or at least it should be after everything else that had happened. “No, you are right, Ienzo. And a better scientist than anyone with the name ‘Ansem’ has ever been.”

The Heartless hummed in agreement, willing to concede at least that much. Even as a child Ienzo had been less liable to be distracted by the unnecessary details in things.

Ienzo seemed confused, especially since  _ this _ was what had gotten the two to agree. There were plenty of people in the room he thought more brilliant than himself… He looked around the room, from Xemnas and Ansem, to Aeleus and Dilan behind them, to his teacher and Even, even to Lea and Isa lounging back in a corner away from the rest as they always had seemed to be…

He hadn’t realized it before, but this, perhaps, was the thing his heart had yearned for most.

Ienzo smiled brightly. “Well then, let’s get to work.”

***

The sun was setting on Radiant Garden. Ansem, who now once again had a home here, leaned against the wall of a building near the edge of town, looking out at the water. Waiting.

Riku rounded the corner from between the rows of houses. He simply walked up to Ansem and leaned against the wall next to him as if there was no reason for him not to.

“So, the rumors are true.”

“Not gone long enough for you to miss me?” Ansem asked dryly.

Riku shook his head.

“I’m glad.”

Ansem finally turned to look at Riku. Not in anything close to exaggerated disbelief or shock; if anything, it was the expression of an adult wanting to lecture a child for doing something foolish. Ansem at least thought that summarized the situation accurately enough.

Riku brought his hand to his heart and hummed, much the same way he had when he had given Ansem his final farewell. “It’s hard to explain,” he admitted, though as he thought about it long enough to try to his expression fell. “Maybe… it was just too much at once, losing both my light and my darkness…” he mused sadly.

Ansem sighed, looking back out at the water. First Kairi, and then Sora. Kairi was back now of course, but at too high a price. He couldn’t blame Riku for that logic.

“...He made me promise to talk to you.”

That caught Riku’s attention, his gaze snapping up to meet the other man. “You really saw him?”

Ansem hesitated. That was a lot of desperation for just the confirmation Sora had been so much as  _ seen  _ by just one more person. “...As he wandered through that limbo looking for Kairi, he took it upon himself to drag back every familiar face he met. He said he ‘didn’t get it’ but you would ‘miss me too much’, and that you deserved the chance to talk to me if that was what you really wanted. He was… pushy.”

Riku’s eyes swam with far too many emotions at once. He eventually managed a sad smile, looking back down at the cobblestone. “Yeah. He’s… like that.”

There was a long stretch of silence, Riku didn’t ask any more questions, or even look up from the ground. If Ansem tried, he could have easily pried into the boy’s thoughts… but he didn’t.

“What are you going to do?” Every time Riku had thrown himself at the darkness, it had all been for the sake of his friends. But during his Mark of Mastery exam Riku had managed to break that cycle, wielding his light and darkness in equal shares without the shadows of sleep clinging to him and dragging him down.

But as he was now, Riku looked nothing like he had when they had met during that test.

“...I don’t know,” Riku answered quietly. Ansem recognized it as a bad sign. Even at his lowest moments Riku acted with confidence; often with self-loathing as well, but the two weren’t mutually exclusive. Indecisiveness was a new weakness, one understandably born from the despair of saving and losing his friends one too many times, no matter what methods he chose to use in the end.

“What happened to all that strength?” he asked, almost taunted. Surely Riku would have an easier time pushing back than with the façade of pleasantries they had constructed. Perhaps the simple need to rebel is why he thought he would miss him.

“Both of them were gone and Sora still is. I couldn’t protect anything,” Riku answered far too quickly. Not out of anger; it was stated as though it was a simple fact, and those things combined meant it must have been something Riku had been repeating to himself. Ansem frowned.

“Riku-” Ansem began, but Riku interrupted him. Not by shouting, just by starting to talk in the space between words, his voice still dangerously even and quiet.

“Darkness wasn’t enough, light wasn’t enough, and both of them together wasn’t either. No matter how many times I find them I always seem to lose them again. This time, we all went separate ways on our own. I thought it would be okay, that we were connected, that they’d be with me even when we were apart. But I just lost them again. I wasted the time we should have been spending together. If we had stuck together Kairi would have never… and then Sora… I should have stopped him. I should have insisted we all go back. I should have found a way to go  _ with _ him. But he’d managed to save everyone the first time, I didn’t think it would be any different. And then Yen Sid said that the way he’d been using the power of waking was… I’ve saved him so many times. I would have done- I  _ did _ anything and everything I could. But all those times before he wasn’t- he’s just  _ dead _ now. We can’t just miraculously put him back together like every time before- even if we could we don’t even have the pieces, he just, he’s gone…”

Finally Riku’s voice trailed off into silence. He never moved his gaze from the cobblestone, his head leaned forward enough that even his now-shorter bangs curtained his eyes, especially to the taller man next to him. It was subtle, but Ansem could see Riku’s shoulders twitching and hear the faint hiccups in his breathing. Riku had finally broken down crying.

It was then, with the boy standing next to him in tears, that Ansem finally understood why Riku said he would miss him. 

Riku had always hated showing weakness. Even as he grew and matured he searched for a way to be strong for the sake of other people. What had started out as a petty desire to prove himself had grown into a heartfelt desire to keep other people from worrying over him the way he so often had for them. But Ansem had once bested him. Ansem had forced him to a state of weakness, Ansem had seen every part of him unfiltered and unprotected no matter how much Riku had despised it. Even after Riku managed to force him down into the shadows of his heart, he was still there, watching, able to see every doubt and falter. But Riku got used to it. Riku had simply grown accustomed to the one person who was always there, intruding on the solitary moments where he finally let himself cry. Moments Riku had kept carefully hidden even from the two people he cared about most-  _ because _ they were the people he cared about most. And that left Ansem, of all people, as the one person Riku felt he could actually allow himself to be weak in front of; because he was the person who already had, and the person who he trusted to never worry about him the way he always worried about his friends.

But no one could be strong all the time. So now, whether Riku himself realized it or not, being in front of the one person whose opinion he truly did not have to care about caused him to finally just let go. To finally voice every fear, anxiety and despair-stained thought that had been haunting him and let himself break down. Surely up until now, Riku had been trying too hard to be strong, to be the Keyblade Master everyone expected, to ‘take care of Kairi’ like he had once made Sora promise him. Riku deserved the chance to cry. And he deserved the chance to do so with his dignity intact.

But the fact that Ansem was the person that Riku needed in order to have that was just… too sad.

Ansem reached out and rest his hand on Riku’s shoulder, but nothing more. He simply stood like that as he watched the horizon as the sky faded slowly into dusk. The single point of contact seemed to be enough for Riku, the boy beginning to hiccup and sob after but making no effort to move closer or further away.

They stayed that way until Riku finished crying. When he finally began to wipe his eyes the sun had finished setting and the town was blanketed in night.

“...I’ll find him.”

Ansem finally turned to Riku again as the boy spoke. He should have known better; Riku had run headfirst into the darkness and managed to simply walk out the other side countless times now, why would this one be any different?

“Even though he’s dead?”

Riku pulled the hair that had gotten stuck to the tear tracts off his cheeks and shrugged. “You were dead. I think  _ I _ was dead. Actually- I’m pretty sure everyone we know died. If Sora can cheat death for everyone else, I don’t see why we can’t all cheat death for him,” he answered simply.

Ansem hummed in agreement. It was surprisingly sound logic, even if it was founded in optimism.

Riku watched the stars reflected in the water, tiny specks of light dotting the inky blackness. His expression turn just a bit more serious. “...If I need to do something stupid, you'll be the first to know.”

Ansem looked at Riku out of the corner of his eyes. He knew what that really meant, that if and when Riku decided to do something drastic - for instance, try to kill himself to reach Sora in the great beyond - that he trusted Ansem to be the one person he could turn to who wouldn't try to stop him. After all, Ansem had been there to facilitate every other foolish, drastic decision he'd made in life. “...I always am.”

Riku smirked. “Right.” His expression softened, as if that had actually reassured him. It made enough sense; Ansem understood the comfort of having a backup plan, even if it was an unideal one.

There was another long pause, then, “...Thanks.”

Ansem didn't look at Riku when the boy spoke. “Of course.”

He did glance over after, only to find Riku smiling serenely with his hand resting over his heart. 

“Well, see you around then,” Riku said abruptly, smiling in what was in Ansem's opinion far too brightly at him. Ansem gave a curt nod and small hum in return, and with that Riku simply turned and left.

It was surreal, Ansem thought to himself as he watched the boy walk down the street and vanish between the row of houses, how such bright light and such deep darkness could exist in one person. He of all people should be more used to it by now…

_ Consume the darkness, return it to light. _

Perhaps Riku had come to rely on Ansem as the filter, catching all the darkest parts in one place as Riku waded through it all and sifted the light back out. The thing Riku needed to be able to process all of the most difficult emotions, to be able to both feed the darkness and keep it at bay.

Oddly enough, he was okay with that.


	4. Replica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone works hard to bring back the replica who should have taken the vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.  
> Honestly, I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I felt like the writing style changed too much and was frustrated with it for quite some time. In the end I think it's because the nature of Repliku's situation is very different from the other three, and the need for there to be so much focus on setting up how he comes back was hard for me to accept because it shifted the tone in parts (not to mention there is just so much tell and not show in this and I am annoying myself with it even if it was necessary XD). But in the end I think I'm happy with it, and the heartfelt moments came across like they did in other chapters.

Everyone had been working hard on the replica program.

While the most recent batch of replicas that had been produced for the true Organization had been a much more finished product than Xion's original body, it was still far from a refined process. There was general concern for those who now inhabited replica bodies- Lea had made quite a fuss when Roxas had caught a cold despite Even insisting the treatment would be the same as any normal human- but there were also a surprising number of reasons to produce more. Even thought it was just an obvious and necessary failsafe- why wouldn't you keep spare empty vessels around when everyone they knew was in the business of perilous, heart endangering heroism. There may not be an active  _ war _ , but heartless were still a common plague, if not one less organized than in the past.

Many of the scientists hypothesized that it would simply be a wise preemptive consideration for any attempts to rescue Sora- Xemnas and Ansem especially pointed out that at best recovering Sora's heart without a vessel would leave it dangerously exposed for a time. At worst, it could render the entire attempt pointless, or leave Sora and Roxas back where they started stuck in the same vessel with reversed roles.

But surprisingly, the current primary goal for the project was neither of these. And perhaps even more so was the fact that the person pushing forward the hardest, despite not really being a scientist himself, was Riku. He was absolutely certain that, once they had a vessel ready for them, there was one more person who would return from that final battle.

He did what he could to help in the labs- he wasn't a genius, but he was smart and a fast learner, not to mention he'd been hand trained by arguably the two smartest men there. But what was really slowing down production were the materials needed- too many parts of the process were rare, scarce, or simply found in places very few of them still had the natural resistances to weather. So Riku would galavant across worlds to pick up the pieces while Ansem and Vanitas strayed to the edges of places too dark for any of those with new found humanity to risk straying.

“I'm back.” Riku announced, walking into the labs. They were a little crowded, but that had been happening more and more as of late.

“What'd you haul?”

Riku blinked as he turned to the owner of the voice. The labs had been more crowded, but this was a new one. “Roxas?”

“Why so surprised? I was part of the organization once too, you know.” 

“Technically.” Isa corrected dryly from the computer.

Roxas turned to argue, but Xion cut him off by playfully shoving him out of the way. “Since Lea was making Even check up on us so much anyway we figured we'd stay to help out.”

“Hey, he was  _ sick _ alright?” Lea shot back defensively, sounding like he'd had this argument a number of times before.

“I barely had the sniffles!” Roxas argued, Isa's insult now forgotten.

“Well whatever the case, having the two of them here to run diagnostics on has been a big help.” Ienzo offered brightly, holding back a small chuckle at the other's antics.

“Right…” Riku agreed, finally managing a smile of his own. “Well, I think I finally found a piece of orichalcum that's big enough for what you need. If Vanitas and Ansem found enough dark matter, that's everything right?”

Xemnas nodded from his own spot by the computers. “Vanitas returned with the rest not long before you.”

“Alright. Then what can I do to help?” Riku asked, walking closer to the computers.

“Wait, didn't you just get back?” Roxas asked.

Riku shrugged. “Well, yeah, but-”

“Rest.” Ansem- the heartless, the Ansem who surprisingly had more investment in Riku's well being- interrupted.

Riku frowned. “I don't take orders from you.” while the words themselves were harsh, his tone wasn't at all, if anything he seemed to repeating the phrase out of habit.

Before Ansem could respond Even cleared his throat loudly. “Has no one here been told the dangers of 'too many cooks in the kitchen?’ Dilan, please be so kind as to send our extra hands out.”

“My pleasure.” The larger man agreed, though he seemed to ignore Roxas and Xion in favor of Riku.

“But-” Riku began to protest, this time having Roxas cut him off.

“You heard the man. Let the scientists do their job” 

“Too many cooks.” Xion chimed in with a laugh. Both her and Roxas walked past Dilan towards the exit willingly as the guard gently pushed Riku by the shoulder. Riku finally sighed in defeat, looking at the lab table over his shoulder one last time before taking making his own exit. “Alright…”

***

In the hall outside the labs Riku just leaned against the nearest wall with his arms crossed. He looked tired, to the point his eyelids seemed to be drooping and he might just fall asleep standing there. Roxas and Xion both exchanged a worried glance before approaching him.

“You know… they're not letting you help because they're worried about you. You should go lay down if all you can do is wait anyway…” Xion urged softly.

Riku's attention snapped up as he was addressed, doing a remarkable job of looking less drained than he had a moment before. He opened his mouth to argue, but seeing both Roxas and Xion looking at him like that… he suddenly couldn't bring himself to insist he was fine. “...right. I'll… do that. It's just… I've spent so much time in situations where I can't do anything, it seems like a waste of time when I know I can help…”

“Hey, he waited this long right? Another day or two won't kill him. Trust me- I know.” Roxas joked just shy of bitterly.

Xion laughed. “You've done more than enough- if he finds out you were pushing yourself like this he's gonna scold you when he wakes up.”

Riku managed to smile at that, rubbing the back of his neck. “You think?”

Xion nodded. “I get it, I'm eager for him to come back too- he's sort of like my brother, and even though I did get to meet him when we were in the organization, I didn't really get to talk to him. But what is he supposed to do if we're all too tired to greet him when he comes back?” There was a short beat of silence as Xion’s expression turned to something softer. “You have to do what’s best for everyone- yourself included.”

Riku started as his own long forgotten words were thrown back at him. He found himself unable to help himself from smiling once he recovered from the shock. “Right… I'll… go take a nap, I guess. Thanks.” 

Roxas shrugged. “Don't thank us yet- next time this happens I'm just knocking your ass out.”

Riku laughed. “Got it.”

***

A few days later the preparations were all complete- the empty replica vessel was laying finished on the lab's operating table, all that was left was the 'spark’ needed to draw his heart back.

Riku lead Naminé into the labs. She didn't look confident, but everyone was certain the two of them would be all it would take.

“You… really think he'll come back for me?”

Riku smiled kindly, resting his hand on Naminé's shoulder. “Of course. He has a promise to keep. And don't say it wasn't real- he made it again so it would be.”

Naminé watched Riku as he spoke, letting the kindness in his gaze help the reassurance sink in. “...you're right.” She finally agreed, looking back at the replica with determination.

Exactly once the prospect that the young Riku Replica was beyond salvation had been brought up. Xemnas, in an attempt to spare everyone else from having to say it, had systematically pointed out the unique circumstances surrounding the replica. That the replica's heart in the present had seemingly vanished of its own accord and had not been slain in the same fashion as the others. That while he, Ansem, Vanitas and Kairi remembered- albeit vaguely, their only clear memories being of the boy that had sent them back- encountering each other in the Final World, they couldn't seem to recall meeting the replica there. But perhaps that was  _ because _ the replicas heart had vanished on it's own- logically it would be most likely that it returned to the Dark World, and that these endeavours would easily reclaim it from there… but none of them could know for certain.

Riku had simply insisted it would work, that he could feel it, and that had been enough. There were a number of other reasons to double down on the replica program regardless, but no one ever said it out loud. Whether it was out of some superstitious refusal to jinx anything or simply for Riku's peace of mind depended on who it was.

Naminé finally stepped forward, crossing the room until she stood beside the table. She took the empty replicas hand in both of hers, watching the blank face and willing it to turn into one she knew. Beside her, Riku layed his hand on the body's shoulder. 

The room flashed white.

When the light faded the replica's face was no longer blank, but now the familiar features of a 15 year old Riku. He blinked his eyes open slowly, raising the hand not holding Naminé's and flexing it slowly, sluggishly, trying to move a body that still didn't quite feel like it was his.

The feeling faded quickly and he found himself easily able to smile up at Naminé. “You're okay.” Naminé smiled and nodded, squeezing the boy's hand gently.

Both Riku and Naminé stepped back as the replica slid off the table to stand. He stretched, the hospital gown being replaced as he called the darkness to cover him. The armour was something familiar and comfortable- not a long term solution, but it would be fine until he could get his own clothes. When he settled he smiled at Naminé.

And of course Naminé smiled back. She took a step forward, eyes darting down to the floor. The younger Riku watched what he assumed was shyness fondly, but what she said next caught him off guard. “...I'm sorry.”

And then she slapped him clean across the face.

Everyone who was in the room was shocked- even the ever stoic Isa and Xemnas watched with wide eyes as the usually timid girl actually struck out at someone. Not just someone, but a person she was close enough to to have had to play a key role in their revival.

As Naminé lowered her arm her expression was relieved to be something between anger and holding back tears. “You should have taken the vessel!” She snapped. “I was safe with Kairi, but you were left out all on your own! I could have waited! You could have gotten hurt! What was I supposed to do if I had to live with the fact that the only reason I was here was because you went away!?”

At the end of her tirade she threw herself into the replica's embrace, crying softly into his shoulder. She hugged him tightly as the replica awkwardly but automatically returned the gesture, still in too much shock to speak. He looked up at Riku, finding the boy watching with a sad but somewhat knowing expression. It wasn't meant to be an ‘I told you so’, but it was enough for the replica to figure out other people had been worried about that outcome all the same.

“...I'm sorry I made you worry, Naminé.” He said softly, resting his cheek on Naminé's hair. “I won't do it again, and I'll take better care of myself, I promise.”

Naminé sniffled and nodded, pulling away just enough to wipe her eyes. The replica did his best to keep up the reassuring smile no matter how much he was panicking on the inside about making Naminé cry. “And, hey, everything worked out in the end, right? You don't have to worry anymore.”

Naminé nodded again, managing a smile herself this time.

It was then, now that the most delicate parts of the reunion had passed, that Even finally spoke up, taking a few steps closer to examine the replica for stability. “How are you feeling?”

“I don't know  _ dad _ , do I get to keep my memories this time?” The replica deadpanned, the sarcastic reaction almost reflexive. He tried to resist the urge to pull Naminé against him protectively.

While Even simply sighed, Ienzo looked down at his feet guiltily. “...you and Naminé were victims of the Organizations crimes more than anyone. I would not blame you if it was too late to make amends but… we are sorry.”

The replica started when of all people the boy he'd  _ murdered _ started apologizing to him. He had been mad at people like Vexen and Marluxia, but… “W-wait a minute, Zexion, you don't have to…” he stammered out, the wrong name being used out of habit. “...I should be apologizing to you… I…”

The replica's gaze fell to the floor sadly. Ienzo had been  _ terrified _ as he died. He could suddenly remember the screams clearly, even if he wasn't that person anymore, he…

“Nope. Gotta say I have to take credit for that one.” Lea piped up from corner of the room, stepping a bit closer to the rest of the group.

The replica's head snapped up in surprise. Axel- Lea- wasn't  _ wrong _ but… just because Lea had been the one to tell him to do it didn't change the fact that he  _ did _ . But maybe that wasn't really the point, because even after everything that had happened Lea was standing next to Ienzo with a dumb grin on his face and a hand on his shoulder. The replica hadn't realized he was already smiling until he'd gone to smirk.

“You’re right, it was your fault.”

It was Lea’s turn to jump. “Well you could argue a  _ little _ …!” but even though he protested he still wants smiling after. 

The replica laughed, though he looked confused by it the moment after. Was it really alright for the air to be this light…? He looked to Riku and Naminé, both smiling encouragingly at him. It was then he really realized that Ansem- the man who had been Riku's personal tormenter for so long- was just… there, casually, not far from Riku himself. It was so surreal… but it wasn't… bad.

“...I feel okay. I kinda feel tired but I think that's to be expected.” He finally answered Even, looking down at his hand as he tested opening and closing it again.

“Lethargy and drowsiness are expected and precedented. Rest and a few meals will have you back to your old self in a matter of days.” Even explained easily, his expression back to his usual haughty smirk as if none of the tension before had happened.

Riku, the original, took a few steps closer and clasped his hand on the other him's shoulder. “If you think he's ready I can go ahead and show him to the kitchen now.” He offered, not wanting to drag the boy off without the doctors express permission.

Even simply nodded. “I think that would be for the best.” The room was terribly over crowded, especially compared to when they had brought back Naminé. Needless to say the poor boy deserved some peace and quiet to really decide how to deal with former friends and foes.

The replica looked up to Riku to ask something, but the thought was chased from his mind as suddenly Naminé took his hand in her own. He looked down at her in surprise, trying not to blush in front of the crowd.

“Let's get you breakfast.” She offered brightly. And just like that the two were ushering him out of the labs.

***

The three made their way to the kitchen, Riku immediately went for the fridge. “Are eggs alright? We probably have something like pancake mix too.”

Before the replica had a chance to answer Naminé was shooing Riku away from the counter. 

“H-hey…!”

“You're still trying to do everything by yourself, at least you can let me do this.” she scolded good naturedly. Riku suddenly looked like he'd been caught with his hand with the cookie jar.

“Um?” The replica asked awkwardly from where he'd been left in the middle of the room.

Naminé turned and smiled at him. “He's been working day and night trying to help the scientists.” She explained. Riku rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly 

The replica blinked once before smiling. “...I guess not taking care of ourselves is something we still have in common.” He joked.

“Yeah…” Riku agreed, though he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. Before, the other him had been so desperate to prove he was someone else, someone unique. Then when they met again in the Dark World it had seemed like he'd grown, but… but there was something he said, right before he vanished- 'the world already has you'. And now this… It was starting to sound like he'd just… given up…

“But…”  He walked back over to the replica. “Just because we have a few things in common doesn't mean we have  _ everything  _ in common, you know that right?”

The replica stared up at Riku in wide eyed shock. “I…” and the hesitation was enough to confirm that no, he didn't know that, not anymore…

Riku smiled kindly at him, reaching out to squeeze the boy's shoulder reassuringly. “You're you.”

Too many emotions filled the replica for him to process any one of them individually. His eyes were swimming, tears threatening to fall as it all overwhelmed him. He hadn't thought about himself in so long, the only thing he’d worked for keeping the promise he'd made. It had never occurred to him what coming back would really mean.

“I'm… me.” He still didn't sound sure, like it was all too good to be true.

Riku smile widened as he nodded. As he watched the replica struggle to come to terms with things he pat the boy on the arm and joked, “ ‘I'm me, he says.’ ”

The replica let out a single strained laughed as one tear finally managed to fall. “Yeah.” He managed, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

He smiled.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also felt bad because I feel like Namine still didn't quite get enough screen time this chapter? But part of that is because I am trying rl hard to keep things ship free of any kind in this fic specifically (and in fact, I already have the first few chapters of the repliku centric fic for this series written in attempt to get it all out of my system so this could remain pure. Said fic of course has some of that sweet replinam if thats what your after.) I just know once I open the flood gates for myself there will be no going back and suddenly there will just be this polyamerous armada pile I have no control over steering things away from the point I wanted to make XD (Also I am aware my KH shipping tastes are a bit eclectic and I wanted to reach a broader audience.) The Vanitas chapter was shorter for similar reasons, so those ship centric titles for this series will be posted soon if that is something you're looking for! And if its not I have kept this pure just for you <3
> 
> Chapter 7 of this, the epilogue, is already done, but 5 and 6 I am imagining are going to be a bit of a struggle given what I had planned. The next chapter will be 'Keys' and focused on the key kids you saw tagged (unsurprisingly). I have some ideas, but admittedly have less concrete plans for it than the other chapters. (I might wind up writing 6 first since I know what it wants to be but it has to be the last chapter for reasons so >>) Thank you all for your patience!


	5. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four forgotten keys find their way to a lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!! Hopefully I'll be updating things with some semblance of regularity again. ><

They’d all been recompleted. It was just like the hero had said, no matter how ‘garbage’ his opinion had been.  
  
“Hey… Luxord,” One blonde asked another, using the wrong name out of habit and ignoring the staticy glare he received from the third blonde the second he opened his mouth.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“...how come you got a ship?” Demyx asked.  
  
He was, unsurprisingly, referring to the large ornate pirate ship that the four former Nobodies were currently milling about on. When they had been recompleted they all woke up where they had been felled in the final battle, unexpectedly greeted by one Demyx who had still been snooping about the badlands. Of course, none of them particularly wanted to linger in a place that suddenly held far too many unpleasant memories, so they all reconvened at the closest thing any of them had to a proper residence- Luxord’s grand Nobody vessel.  
  
Larxene huffed. “Because unlike _someone_ , he had an actual _job_ to do.” She spat.  
  
Demyx didn’t seemed fazed by the scathing attitude, as usual. “Well yeah, but you and Marly didn’t get ones either!” he tried to argue.  
  
“It was something rather integral to this world. Even Sora managed to scrounge up something to keep pace.” Luxord offered.  
  
Demyx narrowed his eyes in disbelief. “...did Xemnas lose a bet?”  
  
Luxord laughed, Larxene rolled her eyes. “Oh my _god_.”  
  
“Nothing that exciting, I assure you.”  
  
Demyx pouted. “It’s not fair, _I’m_ the water guy. I should get a boat!”  
  
“Maybe if you weren’t a lazy, useless, disgusting _lump_ that for some reason people mistake for a _functioning person_ -” Larxene snapped.  
  
“...Maybe Xemnas just didn’t like me very much.”  
  
“ _Uhg_.”  
  
Larxene threw her arms up in exasperated anger at Demyx’s continued shenanigans. But after that, a heavy silence fell over the group. The stupid ship was a much less loaded topic than anything else they needed to be worrying about, but…  
  
Larxene glanced off to the side, towards the edge of the ship. There Marluxia sat, elegantly perched atop a pile of crates and cargo looking out at the sea. He had been quiet and distant since they’d woken up, not that anyone could really blame him…  
  
“...Alright.” Larxene turned back to the other two, it was time to get down to business. “What do you jackasses remember?”  
  
There was no question about to what she was referring.  
  
“Honestly? It’s all kinda hazy…” Demyx admitted, slumping a bit  
  
“ _Typically useless._ ” Larxene turned her attention to Luxord instead.  
  
Luxord hesitated, bringing a hand to rest over his heart as he closed his eyes and took his time assessing what he did and didn’t know. Eventually he summoned a single card to his hand. It wasn’t like the ones he used to fight, something a bit longer than a playing card. He spun it deftly between his fingers, revealing that the front of the card showed a picture of himself surrounded by an ornate purple border.  
  
“Both not enough and too much it would seem.” he answered vaguely.  
  
Larxene looked thoughtfully at the card as she frowned. “So, what? You’ve known the whole time?” it was, by Larxene’s standards of tone, not exactly an accusation. Luxord’s weapon of choice had always been fishy…  
  
Luxord shook his head. “I wouldn’t say that. I’ve had a few of the pieces, but not enough to fit together until recently.”  
  
Larxene hummed. It was frustrating, but more than anything she was… disappointed.  
  
Demyx looked between the two and finally hazarded to ask, “So… how much do _you_ remember? Have _you_ known the whole time…?”  
  
Larxene glared at the blonde, a cruel smirk forming in place. “Yes, actually. Someone had to keep it together since apparently the rest of you are incompetent!” She snapped. She hadn't remembered everything, but she remembered enough, and more seemed to be trickling in, even now.  
  
“Wait- so, does than mean you still have yours!?” Demyx asked excitedly.  
  
For a brief moment something almost mournful flashed across Larxene’s face, but it was quickly replaced by the usual venom. “I’m not a damned _miracle worker_. Don’t you think I’d have used it by now if I did!? Don’t ask such stupid questions!”  
  
Another silence fell over the group. Both wanted to ask, but neither Demyx or Luxord could quite find the words to pry about how or why Larxene had managed to keep running with the organization with all of those secrets. And as they thought some of the answers were obvious. Her total time spent there was even less than Roxas’, given the timing of the Castle Oblivion massacre. Xehanort had been the one person obviously and directly prying into the past- for as dangerous as it would have been to get close, it was also likely the only place any of them would have found answers.  
  
_No wonder you’re so stressed out all the time…_ Demyx thought, but for once he kept the comment to himself.  
  
Finally Luxord spoke again.  
  
“...perhaps it’s time we paid Ventus a visit. He’s just as much a part of this mess as we are.”  
  
“No.”  
  
It was the first time Marluxia had spoken since they’d arrived on the ship. Even as everyone turned to face him he still hadn’t moved, to the point they were all wondering if they had imagined it.  
  
“Ven’s moved on. Let him be.”  
  
“You can't be serious.” Larxene quipped incredulously.  
  
At that Marluxia finally turned to face the group. The movement was still small, only the turning of his head, but the impact was still great.  
  
“Why wouldn't I be?”  
  
“Because he was a union leader too! It's his mess, he shouldn't get to just fuck off and leave everything to you!” She snapped. Even if the other two wouldn't argue with him she certainly would.  
  
Marluxia didn’t answer. The two stared at each other for a long time before he simply turned his gaze back to the ocean. With a petulant stamp of her foot Larxene began marching over to where her stubborn friend was perched, plopping herself down on the crates next to him.  
  
Surprisingly, she waited until she calmed down to speak, looking out at the sea next to her friend.  
  
“Lauriam…” She began softly. He didn't respond to the old name, typical…  
  
“I know what your thinking, you know. You think you're all cool and aloof, but you're forgetting I've known you long enough to read you like a book.” For once her tone was something soft, at least by her standards. “He was the youngest, so what, he reminds you of her right? I get it, he's a sweet kid, but he's no Strelitzia. And I definitely didn't spend all that time banging my head against the walls of that stupid castle trying to find him just for you to pit out now.”  
  
Marluxia's attention snapped to her when she actually called him out, a tired glare forming on his face. “He isn't a part of this anymore. For all we know, he might not even be capable of remembering after having Vanitas removed from him.”  
  
Larxene looked unimpressed. “For all we know, he could have been the one who killed her.” She pointed out coldly.  
  
Marluxia's glared deepened at that. It wasn't the first time she'd made that particularly absurd accusation. “Elrena-”  
  
“A- _ha_! Now was that so hard?” She cut in with a shrill laugh. It was a small victory getting him to acknowledge their actual names, but it was a victory nonetheless.  
  
Marluxia sighed and shook his head in defeat.  
  
Larxene gave him a gentle smile, only because she knew no one was looking. “Alright, let's try this- we at least go to check up on him. For all we know, he does remember and this whole argument is pointless- but if he doesn't, we can leave him alone. Deal?”  
  
Of course, Larxene was not exactly known for keeping her word, but Marluxia knew she would at least _try_ to make an effort if it was for him. Or maybe it was that while he knew Larxene wouldn't, Elrena... He sighed again, but didn't speak after.  
  
Marluxia reached his hand out towards the horizon, his magic forming a small, all too poignant flower in his hand. The dandelion seeds were scattered too quickly by the ocean winds, but even so he held the stem and few tufts left clinging to it up to the setting sun. “...he was the wind that carried us.”  
  
Larxene rolled her eyes. “That's a bit much, even for _you_.”  
  
The words were harsh, but Marluxia still found himself smirking. Larxene was right- not just about dramatic poetics- he was being over protective, doubling down on being the big brother he had just remembered he was… not just to protect Ventus from the memories, but from the darkness that had engulfed them all as they had unwittingly tried to chase the past. He wasn't foolish enough to regret or think repenting now would make any difference, but that didn't mean someone like Ven deserved to be dragged down with them… but again, Larxene was right, and he very well may already be there. In which case it would be equally irresponsible to leave him alone, so…  
  
“...Alright.”  
  
As he finally agreed, his fingers parted ever so slightly, enough for what was left of the dandelion to fly from his hand with the force of the wind and be carried off to the sea below. His hand stayed stretched out towards the sun for just a moment longer, for some reason hesitating before letting it fall back to his side.  
  
And then there was a flash of light.  
  
Larxene jumped to her feet, Demyx and Luxord running closer at the commotion.  
  
“You- _dude_ , you actually got it back!” Demyx exclaimed.  
  
“Are you _serious_!?” Larxene complained, though it was unclear if she was actually mad at Marluxia or just the poor timing.  
  
“Fate is a fickle mistress…” Luxord offered as a gentle reassurance.  
  
Marluxia simply continued to stare in shock that was fairly unbecoming of him. He remembered the past, but it still seemed like something that was entirely beyond them now, and yet… here it was, the familiar weight settling in his grip at the call of his heart.  
  
A keyblade.  
  
He was dazed by the reflection of the sunset glinting off Starlight, but once the awe and nostalgia faded his expression finally evened. He stood on the crates, turning to face his comrades. The wind whipped his hair and coat as he drew himself to his full height, finally standing with the confidence the others expected of him.  
  
“It's time to set things right.”  
  
The fearless leader had finally returned.  
  
***  
  
The four arrived in the Land of Departure via the lanes between, courtesy of Marluxia and his recently regained keyblade. When they made their way into the castle, they were greeted by someone rather unexpected.  
  
“What the fuck are you assholes doing here?” Vanitas asked boredly from where he was draped over the upper floor’s rail, head propped up on his hand.  
  
It took a moment for some of those present to recognize him, a few having never seen him without the helmet.  
  
“Did Sora just say f-” Demyx was unsurprisingly cut off by Larxene.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing alive?”  
  
“The fuck are you doing alive?” He shot back.  
  
“I suppose by all technicality we came to speak with you, Vanitas.” Marluxia offered, half a testing if he could glean what he remembered of the past.  
  
“ _Oohh_..” came Demyx’s dawning understanding from behind them.  
  
Vanitas’ expression turned serious at that. Really, four former members of the Organization coming after either him or Ventus was just generally a bad sign. Finally, he smirked. “Sorry, but it looks like you getting the better half instead.”  
  
Marluxia sighed.  
  
And then to make things more complicated, Aqua showed up.  
  
“Vanitas, are you talking to someone?” She asked, the muffled sound of the dark boy's voice having carried down the hall.  
  
She got her answer as soon as she could see over the rail.  
  
Aqua's hand twitched for her keyblade reflexively, but she he'd back the urge. Four strangers in black coats was a very good reason to be on edge, but… a lot had been changing since the war ended. With all those who had returned she did her best to remain civil, no matter how jumpy a decade in the Realm of Darkness had left her. “Can I… help you…?”  
  
“For whatever reason after being recompleted they decided to come here and bug Venty.” Vanitas supplied, not taking his eyes off the group below.  
  
Larxene frowned, annoyance lacing her words “If you knew that, then why did you ask how we were back?”  
  
“Because I'm a dick.”  
  
Aqua for once was preoccupied enough to let the crass comment slide. Vanitas’ explanation had helped remind her of things that had been explained before- the nobodies who were struck down resurrected naturally as people again, like Isa. She wasn't sure if it was actually less comforting knowing they hadn't personally been granted a second chance by Sora as the others had... but then again, surely if circumstances had permitted Sora would have.  
  
“Why do you want to talk to Ven?” She asked carefully, interrupting Larxene and Vanitas’ banter.  
  
“Believe it or not, we were acquainted before even Xehanort had taken him under his wing.” That much Marluxia deemed safe enough for Ven to know, memories or no.  
  
“I don't.” Vanitas frowned, something dangerous in his eyes as he glared down at the pink haired man. “Prove it.”  
  
Marluxia raised his arm without hesitation, summoning Starlight into his hand. “Is this enough proof for you?” The words were dry.  
  
Needless to say, Vanitas and Aqua were both shocked. While Aqua's expression fell into something between confusion and concern, Vanitas' quickly turned hostile.  
  
In one second the boy disappeared in a black haze and in the next he was in front of Marluxia with Void Gear in his hand, which he brought clashing down against Starlight. With the unfamiliar weapon, Marluxia had only just been able to readjust for the blow but he still managed to catch it, and the two blades locked dangerously.  
  
And then suddenly Vanitas was gone again, now standing a few feet away from the group of now armed and cautious former Nobodies. Larxene at least was clearly ready to back up the former union leader, but Luxord had more patience for negotiation and Demyx an abundance of self preservation.  
  
"It's real." Vanitas called back unceremoniously. From the look on Aqua's face it was obvious she hadn't considered the possibility of a counterfeit until now.  
  
"Well of _course_ it's real!" Larxene snapped, daggered hands now on her hips.  
  
However, Marluxia remained calm, simply lowering the blade to a resting height, seeming completely unperturbed by the attack.  
  
But before anyone else could comment, the sound of running footsteps echoed into the Hall, followed shortly by one Terra and Ventus, the latter carrying Chirithy in his arms.  
  
"We heard fighting, is everyone alright?" Ven asked, looking a bit confused when he saw Aqua alone on the balcony. If he was being honest, he had assumed that Aqua and Vanitas had gotten into an argument again and it finally came to blows, but that didn't look like what happened at all. Before he even got close enough to the rail to see Vanitas spoke.  
  
"Leave, Ventus."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hello, Ventus."  
  
The voice that called from the floor below was both familiar and not. He hesitated, but in the end curiosity won out over Vanitas' warning. When he finally could see over the edge he saw what he only recognized as a handful of former seekers.  
  
The small dream eater in his arms on the other hand…  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
All attention on the floor below snapped to the cat when it spoke. None of them had been expecting to hear that familiar voice.  
  
"It's a Chirithy!" Demyx explained happily.  
  
"Well shit, I guess he really does remember." Larxene commented idly.  
  
"What?" Ven asked, his brow scrunching up as he completely lost track of the conversation. He looked from Chirithy to Vanitas, as if the dark boy would somehow have answers. When that inevitably didn't work he looked to Aqua and Terra next.  
  
Terra rest a gentle hand on Ven's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile before turning his attention to the tiny cat he was holding. "Sounds like you know them. Or they know you, at least."  
  
"Yes, well- It's… complicated." Chirithy didn't quite answer.  
  
Vanitas frowned. "I knew we couldn't trust that thing." He stalked closer, as though he was about to open a portal back to the balcony above, but Ven held the cat protectively against him.  
  
"Vanitas…"  
  
"How is this, then." Marluxia cut in, the dark boy pausing and turning his attention back to the Intruders as the leader continued. "If you would not have us speak to Ventus, let us with Chirithy instead."  
  
Vanitas frowned but seemed like he was considering it. Of course, like it or not Vanitas wasn't the one with authority over that decision in the end.  
  
"I think that would be for the best." Chirithy agreed, hopping out of Ven's arms and onto the balcony rail.  
  
"But- Chirithy!" Ven protested.  
  
The tiny cat turned back to face Ven, spinning lopsidedly on one leg as his arms flailed to keep balance. "Don't worry, Ven. I know a lot has happened, and it might not seem like it now, but they're good people. They're friends."  
  
Ven seemed unsure, but finally he nodded.  
  
"...alright, I trust you."  
  
***  
  
The four former Nobodies stood across from the small spirit just outside the castle doors, Marluxia kneeling down to meet Chirithy's level.  
  
"You have to understand, Ven doesn't actually remember anything from that time." The cat explained.  
  
"Well he seems to remember _you_." Larxene snapped. But Chirithy shook his head.  
  
"Not really. He says he 'remembered seeing me in the dream he had'. there's a reason Vanitas doesn't want to trust me."  
  
"That's alright. Ventus or not, finding anyone who has memories of that time is a blessing." Marluxia answered calmly.  
  
Demyx popped out from the back of the group to ask. "Say… you wouldn't happen to know where any of the other Chirithy are, would you?"  
  
Chirithy looked down to the ground, his embroidered eyes somehow looking sad. "As far as I know I'm the last one…"  
  
The group fell silent for a moment, everyone quietly disheartened at the loss of friends they had only just remembered they'd once had.  
  
Suddenly Chirithy perked up, waving his tiny arms as he tried to cheer everyone up. "But just because I don't know doesn't mean we won't find them somewhere! After all, you're all here now."  
  
Marluxia managed a smile, patting the small thing on the head. "A fair point."  
  
"So, what is it you need help with, Lauriam? I'll do whatever I can- you're a union leader after all!" Chirithy promised with gusto.  
  
Slowly, the smile fell from Marluxia's face.  
  
"I'm looking for my sister."  



End file.
